Prisionero de la Oscuridad
by Natsuki Kuromizu
Summary: La ciudad de Nueva York ha caído en desesperación y el único capaz de salvarla ha desaparecido. Ante el regreso de Leonardo, un rayo de esperanza ilumina el corazón de las tortugas y el mundo, sin saber que el líder está aún más destrozado que la ciudad.
1. Prólogo

Konnichiwa, ¿cómo han estado?

Para aquellos que ya me conocen mi nombre solía ser «DanyfanTMNT», pero, como planeo comenzar de nuevo, decidí cambiar mi nombre a uno más significativo... En fin, este es el prólogo de la prometida nueva versión de «Prisionero de Oscuridad». No puedo prometer actualizaciones rápidas, pero sí puedo prometer que no abandonaré la historia nuevamente; como expliqué anteriormente (en el anuncio de la versión anterior), la trama cambiara considerablemente, no obstante, mantendrá su tema principal.

Por otra parte, para los que no me conocen: Saludos, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuromizu, pero pueden llamarme de la forma que les resulte más cómoda (Tsuki, Natsu, Kuro, etc.), bien... Mmm, no soy buena con las presentaciones así que me limitare a decir « Bienvenidos (as) a mi nuevo trabajo, este fic es la nueva versión de uno que abandoné hace algunos años (pueden ver la explicación en el capítulo cinco de «Prisionero de Oscuridad»), pero no se preocupen, no planeo hacerlo de nuevo...

Espero que les guste la historia».

Oh también, con el propósito de profundizar más la relación entre el lector y el escritor, me gustaría que me hicieran preguntas,sobre lo que deseen, la historia, mi vida, la relación entre estas dos, etc. Por otro lado, si ustedes desean contarme algo sobre sí mismos o pedirme algún tipo de favor, siéntanse libres de hacerlo, contestaré a todo en la medida que me sea posible.

Bien, sin más, disfruten este pequeño prólogo.

Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.

PD: El fic original será eliminado el 31 de enero.

* * *

22 de enero de 2020

* * *

Hermanos,

Hace tres años, cometí un error, uno lo suficientemente mortal como para destruir la ciudad, el país y, quizá, incluso el mundo.

No buscó redimirme de mi culpa mediante esta carta, eso sería imposible, incluso si lo deseara; simplemente quiero explicarles, mis queridos hermanos, lo que sucedió ese día y los tres años que estuve «perdido». Lamento no haberles dicho esto en persona, pero tenía tan poco tiempo, no quería desperdiciarlo en contar aquellas historias dignas de una película de terror, de esas que siempre le provocaban pesadillas a Mickey (y a ustedes, aunque no lo admitieran); no quería que me miraran diferente… Que dejaran de verme como un hermano y se limitaran a observar a un asesino… Tenía miedo… Sí, el «intrépido líder» tenía miedo… como siempre.

Estoy seguro de que quedan un millón de cosas por las que debo disculparme y mil secretos que jamás revelaré, no obstante, deben saber este, incluso si es doloroso, la verdad debe ser revelada…

En un intento por disminuir su dolor, contaré esta historia como si no fuera nada más que eso, un horrible cuento creado para asustar a los niños y evitar que hagan cosas que los adultos consideran malas, un simple relato distópico que dejara una huella invisible en sus mentes, la cual evitara que la repitan o recuerden…

Está es la historia del fin del mundo y del asesino que la provocó.

«Lo siento».


	2. Capítulo uno: Asesino

_Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _Bueno hoy les traigo el capítulo uno de Prisionero de la Oscuridad… Mmm, si tuviera que resumirlo brevemente, lo describiría como una «explosión de emociones»._

 _Puede que se me haya pasado un poco la mano._

 _Lo siento, Leo, no era mi intención ser tan cruel._

 _¡Ah! y para los fans de Splinter, también lo siento, pero guardo especial rencor hacia él desde la película de 2007, bueno ya tenía problemas con él por la serie de 2003, pero la película fue la gota que rebalso el vaso._

 _Por otro lado, gracias a todos los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, igualmente a las personas que siguen y/o pusieron la historia en favoritos._

 _En fin, por favor, disfruten la historia._

 _TMNT no pertenece._

* * *

 _«— Si, de la nada, despiertas en un lugar desconocido y oscuro, ¿qué harías?_

 _— Buscar un lugar seguro para analizar la situación, sensei*._

 _—Incorrecto. Lo primero que debes hacer es fingir no haber despertado._

 _—¿Eh?, pero…_

 _—Si tus captores descubren que despertaste, ¿qué crees que harían?_

 _—Lo siento, sensei, no lo consideré._

 _—¡Cosas como esa no te salvarán ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, Leonardo!_

 _—Sí, comprendo, Sensei, me concentraré más._

 _—Entonces, ¿cuál crees que es el paso dos?_

 _—Mientras finjo seguir inconsciente, sentiré el espacio a mi alrededor y… Contaré cuantas personas hay a mi alrededor…_

 _—¿Cómo?_

 _—Con el método de meditación sensitiva que estudiamos la clase anterior, sensei._

 _—Continua._

 _—Entonces inhibiré mi presencia y eliminaré a los enemigos, sensei… También dejaré a uno, para descubrir la razón por la que estoy ahí… Finalmente buscaré la manera de salir de ese lugar o, de ser necesario, detendré cualquier plan de tipo maligno._

 _—Bien, puedes retirarte._

 _—Sí, me retiro, Sensei»._

* * *

 _Despertando de su sueño, el chico abrió sus ojos lentamente, sin moverse, como quién observa a su presa antes de atacar._

 _«Oscuro» Pensó «Así que era hoy, el primer día»._

 _Aún sin moverse, el joven líder cerró sus ojos nuevamente, detuvo su respiración y se limito a sentir todo a su alrededor: Tres puertas a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, escalera a cincuenta metros, seis enemigos, uno por puerta y el sobrante… a un metro de distancia, justo frente a el… Tamaños… Demasiado grandes para ser humanos._

 _Despacio, comenzó a disminuir su pulso cardiaco, la sangre pareció dejar de fluir y todo su cuerpo se detuvo, como si se tratase de un cadáver. Con sigilo y a una velocidad impensable, desenfundó sus espadas y, de un salto, atacó a su oponente; siendo mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, se dio cuenta enseguida de que, sin duda, no era humano y, de hecho, probablemente ni siquiera un ser existente fuera de aquellas paredes; mientras cortaba con rapidez cada parte de su «cuerpo», fue armando la imagen de la bestia: De tres metros, patas y torso de felino, aunque con garras mucho más grandes de lo que deberían; su cola, por otra parte, parecía ser una criatura completamente diferente, como una enorme serpiente; finalmente, su cabeza no se asemejaba a la de ningún animal que hubiera visto antes, carente de ojos, con una boca que acaparaba el ochenta por ciento de su rostro y dos piezas de metal en donde deberían estar los ojos, formaban, simplemente, un perfecto monstruo digno de una película de terror._

 _«Puede que haya sido un poco brutal, pero no tenía opción, si no lo cortaba sería imposible avanzar»._

 _Bañado en sangre, se limitó a intentar observar los trozos que caían lentamente a su alrededor, aunque no podía ver bien gracias a la carencia de luz, supuso que todo en el era de un color negro o azulado, incluso su sangre, ya que era casi imposible percibir si quiera los bordes de la bestia._

 _Sin moverse, pero manteniendo firmemente una posición de ataque, espero a que las otras puertas se abrieran. Cuando, por fin, los monstruos salieron, lo hicieron todos juntos y se abalanzaron sobre él como si fuera su presa y, probablemente, lo fuera, no obstante, esta presa era, al mismo tiempo, un depredador; de la misma forma en que ellos lo hicieron, se lanzó sobre sus atacantes y, sin piedad comenzó a cortarlos._

 _Tenían características similares a las de la primera bestia, sin embargo, eran considerablemente más pequeños y ágiles, hasta el punto de poder causarle heridas de una gravedad, quizá, no tan ligera como él pensaba._

 _Ignorando sus heridas siguió cortando con precisión a cada uno de sus atacantes, primero una cabeza luego una pata y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al último de ellos, agarrando su «cola» y_

 _tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas, le arrancó el esqueleto entero, en una clara muestra de descontrol._

 _Respirando agitadamente, se dejó caer sobre el pegajoso suelo, temblando. Ahí estaba él, el intrépido líder, temblando de los pies a la cabeza, como un niño pequeño. «Son solo monstruos» se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, «No, incluso así estaban vivos… Entonces yo». Se estremeció ante la idea de haberse convertido en un asesino, incluso si había sido entrenado para eso toda su vida, experimentarlo en carne y hueso era una historia completamente diferente, le enseñaron a asesinar, pero nadie le explico lo que en realidad significaba, nadie le dijo como debía lidiar con ello una vez «acabado el trabajo»; y ahora, estaba solo, en un lugar oscuro y maloliente, tratando de aceptar el hecho de que había asesinado a seis seres… No, eso no era correcto, los había masacrado, había destruido hasta la más mínima parte de su cuerpo solo por un impulso, un… deseo._

 _Una riza histérica se escapo de su boca, resonando en el silencio de la habitación._

 _Sí, eso era, un deseo, sin darse cuenta, había deseado eso toda su vida, asesinar, destruirlos a todos y hacer que esos diez años de entrenamiento valieran la pena, mostrarle a esa estúpida rata de que era capaz._

 _La riza continuo por unos minutos, hasta que, repentinamente, se detuvo, siendo remplazada por un oscuro y serio rostro._

 _«Cierto, la rata»._

 _Levantándose lentamente, miró al techo y…_

 _—¡¿Está feliz ahora, «sensei»?!— Gritó, en un claro tono de burla— Los maté a todos— rió— Los quebré tal como usted quería. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Estoy listo para graduarme ya? O es que los monstruos no son suficientes… ¿Debería asesinar humanos, entonces? ¿O tal vez a usted, «padre»?— La histérica risa apareció nuevamente, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos— Está bien, los asesinaré a todos, mataré a quien quiera, sensei, así… Podré volver con los chico, ¿no?— Se detuvo súbitamente, contrayendo su rostro en una dolorosa mueca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Los chicos, mis hermanos—Susurró— ¡¿Cómo se supone que los vea ahora? ¿Cómo podré volver a tocarlos con estás manos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios voy a poder llamarlos hermanos?!— gritó desesperadamente, con el rostro empapado y la respiración entrecortada— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenía que convertirme en esto?!— ese fue su último grito y, sin fuerzas, se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el charco de sangre._

 _Gracias a la adrenalina del momento, no pensó ni una sola vez en sus hermanos, ¿Qué pensarían sobre ello? ¿Qué pasaría si lo veían en ese momento? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante el hecho de que su hermano mayor y líder, era un asesino? ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver tal muestra de locura? Para el joven líder la respuesta era obvia, lo odiarían, lo despreciarían y alejarían, eso era lo correcto, pero entonces, ¿qué quedaría para él?, ellos eran la única razón por la que resistió todos esos años, mas no tenía el derecho de pedir compasión, no tenía tan pocos escrúpulos como para tratar de explicarles… Los amaba demasiado como para poder decirles «Lo siento, pero no me odien, después de todo, los asesine para protegerlos», algo como eso, ¿cómo sería capaz de decirlo?_

 _En un intento vano de recuperar la compostura, se llevo las manos al rostro, manchándoselo con la oscura sangre del monstruo; respiro profundo un par de veces y se puso de pie._

 _Un ensordecedor sonido de interferencia lleno la habitación, dejando escuchar una robótica carcajada._

 _—Ja, ja, ja; pero que espectáculo más maravilloso, Ichi**._

 _—¿Quién?_

 _— Esa forma de destajar a mis bestias, ¡magnifico! Y pensar que lo hiciste sin si quiera pensarlo. Eres todo lo que buscaba, Ichi-kun***._

 _—¿Ichi? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?— Gritó, al tiempo que buscaba el origen de la voz, encontrándolo en un parlante a la orilla del techo._

 _—¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento! Pero que maleducado de mi parte, ni si quiera me he presentado— La voz siguió hablando con un hipócrita tono burlón, que buscaba ocultar la naturaleza psicópata de su mente—Mi nombre es Pishtaco, gusto en conocerte. ¡Ah! Y con respecto a Ichi, ese será tu nuevo nombre. ¿Qué dices, te gusta?— Leonardo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando la continuación de su anfitrión— ¡Eh! ¿No te gusta?— continuo, con fingida tristeza— Pero si yo creo que es perfecto para ti ¿No te parece?, después de todo, eres el primero en llegar a mi juego ¿no?— Su voz cambió, dejando libre la original— ¡Oh! Cierto, cierto, casi lo olvido, hace unos momentos, con «sensei» ¿Te referías a esa enorme rata con bastón?_

 _—¡Tú, ¿Dónde está Splinter?!_

 _—Ja, ja, lo siento, pero la persona que busca no puede atenderlo en este momento, por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono, «Piiiiii»._

 _—Ya basta, déjate de bromas, dime dónde demonios está._

 _—¡Ah!— Se quejó— ¿Qué no acabó de decírtelo?, la rata no está, pero no te preocupes, yo tomaré el mensaje y responderé a todas tus preguntas. Bien, entonces, comencemos con la primera: Tu maestro está feliz de que los hayas asesinado, no obstante, dice que tu reacción momentos después lo ha decepcionado—_

 _—¿Decepcionado?—Susurro._

 _—Número dos: No, no estás listo para graduarte, este tan solo es el primer nivel, Ichi. Tres: Nunca serás capaz de gradarte si asesinas a las personas que supone debías proteger… Mmm, supongo que con esto se refiere a que no lo mates. ¡Pero qué padre más cobarde te ha tocado, oh, Ichi!… Veamos, ya que las otras preguntas son iguales las juntó todas y dijo: Tú solo debes preocuparte por mantener seguros a tus hermanos, tus sentimientos o los suyos son irrelevantes ante este hecho. ¡Ah, pero qué padre cruel!, pero está bien, Ichi, yo soy diferente, a mi me importas mucho ¿Sabes?— Dijo con fantasiosa lastima— Hice un trato con esa rata, así que no te preocupes, desde hoy yo te protegeré, Ichi-kun._

 _El líder fue incapaz de responder, pensando que esas dos personas, probablemente, tuvieran las voces más aterradoras que jamás haya escuchado; sin saber que había una voz mucho más aterradora y peligrosa que esas, una voz que, sin duda, estaba incluso más cerca._

* * *

 _*Sensei: Maestro_

 _**Ichi: Uno_

 _***Kun: Honorífico japonés que se utiliza para referirse a personas menores (en cuanto a edad) al hablante, comúnmente se utiliza en niños (no es común que se utilice con mayores de edad, a menos que se trate de amigos cercanos)._


End file.
